Delightful Sweetness
by Kang Hyena
Summary: "Aku benci makanan manis. Jadi jangan pernah mencoba menawarkannya padaku." –Joonmyeon / "Karena memakan sesuatu yang manis itu menyenangkan. Kau akan tersenyum saat sensasi manis itu meleleh di lidahmu." –Yixing.


**Delightful Sweetness **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyeon

**Slight Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Summary** :

Joonmyeon sangat membenci makanan manis. Dia lebih memilih makan makanan lainnya dibandingkan makanan manis. Sementara Yixing adalah seorang pecinta makanan manis. Dia tidak akan memalingkan wajahnya dari sesuatu yang berbau dan terasa manis.

"Aku benci makanan manis. Jadi jangan pernah mencoba menawarkannya padaku." –Joonmyeon / "Karena memakan sesuatu yang manis itu menyenangkan. Kau akan tersenyum saat sensasi manis itu meleleh di lidahmu." –Yixing.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Well_, ide cerita ini tercetus begitu saja saat aku sedang _backtrack_ _fic_ milikku dan membaca _review-review_ di semua _fic_ milikku. Kemudian saat aku melihat _review fic_ "_**Wishes**_", kurasa ada banyak sekali yang kecewa karena itu _angst_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah fic ringan sebagai gantinya. _Fic_ ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan "_**Wishes**_". _It's totally a different story_.

Oh, terima kasih banyak karena sudah menyukai _fic_ "_**Wishes**_" ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Delightful Sweetness **

Di dalam koridor sebuah gedung universitas ternama di Seoul, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut coklat tengah berjalan sambil mengunyah permen cokelat. Di tangannya terdapat satu bungkus besar permen cokelat warna-warni itu.

"Yixing! Yixing, tunggu aku!"

Pemuda yang sedang memakan permen cokelat itu menoleh dan dia melihat sosok pemuda lainnya tengah berlari mengejarnya.

Yixing berhenti sambil menatap temannya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah dengan membungkuk sambil menumpukan tangannya di lutut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tao?"

Tao terlihat menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Aku sudah mengejarmu sejak kau menaiki tangga dan kau baru menoleh ke arahku di 10 meter dari kelas kita? Bagaimana mungkin aku baik-baik saja?"

Yixing memasukkan sebutir permen cokelat lainnya ke mulutnya, "Maaf. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh tidak mendengarmu."

Tao memutar bola matanya bosan, "Kau memang tidak akan pernah mendengar apapun saat kau sibuk dengan permen-permen kesayanganmu."

Yixing hanya tersenyum kikuk saat mendengar ucapan Tao.

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk. Aku benar-benar butuh duduk sekarang. Kakiku pegal."

Saat ini Tao dan Yixing sudah duduk bersebelahan dan tengah menunggu dosen mereka memasuki kelas. Seperti biasanya Yixing hanya diam sambil fokus menghabiskan permen cokelatnya sementara Tao menyalin catatan milik Yixing.

"Hei, Yixing."

Yixing menoleh saat Tao memanggilnya, dia melihat Tao tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Yixing menelan permen yang sedang dikunyahnya kemudian menyodorkan permen cokelat miliknya. "Kau mau?"

Tao menggeleng, "Aku juga suka makanan manis, tapi aku tidak fanatik sepertimu. Kau ini tidak bisa menghabiskan hari tanpa mengunyah permen atau makanan manis lainnya. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak pernah sakit gigi, padahal kau memakan permen seperti makanan pokok."

Yixing tertawa hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang sangat manis, "Itu karena aku merawat gigiku dengan baik. Aku juga rajin ke dokter gigi, aku tidak mau sakit gigi dan nantinya tidak bisa makan permen lagi."

Tao hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Bagaimana jika nantinya kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang benci makanan manis ya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Mana ada orang yang membenci makanan manis di dunia ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Kris, sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Aku benci makanan manis."

"Oh ayolah Joonmyeon, ini hanya _Danish pastry_. Bahkan ini dengan selai _blueberry_, ini tidak terlalu manis." Kris memutar bola matanya bosan saat lagi-lagi atasannya sekaligus sahabatnya menolak makanan manis pemberian salah satu karyawati di perusahaannya.

"Lagipula, siapa yang memberikan itu?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk sekotak _Danish pastry_ dengan dagunya.

"Salah seorang karyawati di bagianku. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa namanya. Dia hanya memberikan ini padaku karena katanya kau sudah berada di ruanganmu sejak pagi-pagi sekali jadi dia ragu kalau kau sudah sarapan." Kris duduk di hadapan Joonmyeon sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Joonmyeon mendorong kotak itu menjauh darinya, "Aku benar-benar membenci makanan manis. Melihatnya saja aku tidak mau, jadi jauhkan itu."

Kris memutar bola matanya dan mengambil kotak itu, "Jadi, ini harus kuapakan? Tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan bersama pandaku."

Joonmyeon mengangkat alisnya, "Dia datang ke apartemenmu pagi-pagi demi membuatkanmu sarapan?"

Kris menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Dia menginap di tempatku semalam." Kris berdiri dan berniat keluar dari ruangan Joonmyeon, namun langkahnya terhenti dan dia kembali berbalik menatap Joonmyeon, "Nanti siang aku mau pergi makan siang bersama Tao. Kau mau ikut? Makan bersama jauh lebih baik dibandingkan makan sendiri."

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau mau menyuruhku menjadi patung penjaga kalian?"

Kris tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan tahu kalau Tao tidak suka menunjukkan kemesraan kami di tempat umum. Kita hanya akan makan siang saja kok."

Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, "Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

.

"Aduh Tao, kau mau mengajakku kemana sih?" gerutu Yixing yang sejak tadi ditarik-tarik oleh Tao.

Saat ini sudah jam makan siang dan Yixing merasa begitu lapar tapi Tao justru menyeretnya ke arah luar gedung universitas mereka. Yixing hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret oleh Tao karena tubuh Tao lebih besar darinya dan pemuda yang mirip panda ini menguasai _wushu_. Jelas Yixing bukan tandingannya.

"Kris _Gege_ akan mengajakku makan siang bersama. Aku ingin kau ikut denganku." Tao berhenti menyeret Yixing saat mereka sudah berada di gerbang universitasnya.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku? Aku bisa makan siang sendiri." kata Yixing sambil membenarkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan karena tadi dia diseret-seret oleh Tao.

"Makan bersama lebih baik daripada makan sendiri. Lagipula kalau kau kubiarkan makan sendiri, kau pasti hanya akan makan _dessert_ saja." kata Tao sambil menoleh kesana kemari, mencoba menemukan mobil kekasihnya di antara mobil-mobil yang melintas di jalan.

"Aku tidak segila itu, Tao. Aku pasti akan makan dengan baik."

Tao melirik Yixing, "Coba katakan itu lagi di hadapanku saat kulkas apartemenmu sudah tidak berisi cokelat dan permen saja."

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan Tao. Dia tidak bisa mengelak karena yang dikatakan oleh Tao memang benar. Selain cokelat, permen, dan kue kesukaannya, kulkas di apartemennya hanya berisi sedikit sayuran, daging, dan _kimchi_. Sementara itu di lemari dapurnya hanya ada sirup beraneka rasa, gula, madu, dan lainnya. Satu-satunya makanan dengan rasa asin di dapurnya hanyalah mie instant.

"Ah, itu dia."

Suara Tao membuyarkan lamunan Yixing soal stok makanan di apartemennya. Dia bisa melihat mobil _Lamborghini_ merah milik Kris tengah melaju ke arah mereka. Tapi Yixing mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat mobil _Bugatti Veyron_ berwarna hitam yang berhenti di sebelah mobil Kris. Itu jelas bukan mobil milik Kris.

Sosok Kris muncul dari dalam mobilnya dan dia langsung tersenyum sambil menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya ringan. Sementara sosok asing itu hanya berjalan dengan santai menghampiri mereka. Yixing baru bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas saat dia berhenti di belakang Kris.

Dan sumpah demi apapun di muka bumi ini, wajah orang itu tampan sekali. Yixing harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melompat-lompat sambil menjerit-jerit saat melihat sosok itu. Apalagi saat sosok itu tersenyum pada Tao, oh Tuhan senyumnya indah sekali.

"Ah, kau mengajak Yixing, sayang?"

Tao menoleh menatap Yixing yang masih terpaku pada Joonmyeon, "Ah iya, soalnya aku takut Yixing hanya makan _dessert_ siang ini." Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat Yixing tidak juga merespon dan masih terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Joonmyeon, "Yixing? Yixing, kau mendengarku? _Hello_~ bumi kepada Yixing~"

Yixing tersentak saat Tao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapannya, "Ke-kenapa?"

Tao berdecak pelan, "Justru aku yang seharusnya bicara begitu. Oya ngomong-ngomong, kenalkan, ini temannya Kris _Gege_, namanya Joonmyeon _Gege_." Tao memperkenalkan sosok yang membuat Yixing terpesona itu dengan santai.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sopan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yixing, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Joonmyeon."

Yixing menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan gugup, dia merutuk karena tangannya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, "Yi-Yixing."

Joonmyeon mengulum senyumnya saat dia melihat sosok Yixing yang terlihat begitu gugup. Bahkan tangannya terasa gemetar dalam genggaman Joonmyeon. '_Manis sekali._' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan kemudian di sinilah mereka. Makan siang bersama di salah satu restoran yang dipilih oleh Joonmyeon. Yixing hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling restoran, dia yakin ini restoran berkelas dan sialnya Yixing tidak memiliki banyak uang.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja dengan posisi Kris dan Tao duduk bersebelahan sementara di hadapannya Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang duduk bersebelahan.

Joonmyeon memperhatikan buku menu yang dipegangnya kemudian dia beralih menatap yang lainnya, "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

Kris menutup buku menu yang dipegangnya, "Aku pesan yang biasanya saja, tapi jadikan dua karena yang satu lagi untuk Tao."

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan mengatakannya pada _waiter_ yang berdiri di samping meja mereka. Kris dan Joonmyeon memang cukup sering makan di restoran ini karena restoran ini milik Joonmyeon, salah satu bisnis kecil-kecilan miliknya.

"Lalu Yixing, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Yixing.

"E-eh.. a-aku.." Yixing merutuk saat dia memperhatikan deretan harga untuk satu porsi makanan di restoran ini. Harganya bisa menyaingi uang saku Yixing selama sebulan, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan hidup sebulan kedepan kalau uang sakunya habis karena makan siang di sini? Dia jadi sedikit menyesal ikut dengan mereka makan siang di sini.

"Ya? Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Samakan saja denganmu." ujarnya pasrah. Uang sakunya bulan ini pasti habis, sebaiknya dia mulai memikirkan kerja sambilan untuk bertahan hidup sebulan kedepan.

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham, "Ada yang mau pesan _dessert_?"

"Aku mau!" pekik Yixing refleks dan setelahnya dia segera menutup mulutnya. Ugh, dia membenci dirinya yang selalu _excited_ saat mendengar kata '_dessert_'.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bingung. Tadi dia terlihat begitu bingung dan ragu saat akan memesan makanan, tapi kemudian dia terlihat begitu gembira saat akan memesan _dessert_.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Joonmyeon. Yixing ini memang pecinta makanan manis dan _dessert_. Bahkan kurasa dia sanggup menghabiskan seluruh _dessert_ di restoranmu." kata Kris santai.

Yixing mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris sementara Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kau mau memesan _dessert_, Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon dan dia langsung terpukau melihat Joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Oh Tuhan, dia merasa senyuman Joonmyeon adalah hal paling manis dari semua yang manis yang ada di dunia ini.

Yixing menunduk dengan wajah merona kemudian dia menggeleng pelan.

Joonmyeon tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Yixing yang terlihat malu-malu, dia menyerahkan buku menunya pada _waiter_. "Tolong tambahkan satu _chocolate lava cake_ untuk _dessert_ mereka bertiga."

_Waiter_ itu mengangguk paham dan mengulang pesanan mereka kemudian dia berlalu pergi.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak memesan _dessert_?"

"Hmm? Oh aku benci makanan manis."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing polos.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya membenci makanan manis. Jadi jangan mencoba menawarkannya padaku."

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari mereka berkenalan Joonmyeon dan Yixing menjadi cukup dekat dan mereka sering makan siang bersama. Joonmyeon juga cukup sering menjemput Yixing di sela-sela kesibukannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan besar.

Yixing juga menjadi lebih mengenal Joonmyeon, dia tahu bahwa Joonmyeon adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga besar Kim. Pemilik banyak perusahan besar serta bisnis lainnya. Joonmyeon juga cukup sering membelikan Yixing cokelat atau makanan lainnya yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Yixing. Bahkan Joonmyeon pernah mengirimkan berkotak-kotak cokelat dari Swiss saat pria itu pergi ke sana untuk perjalanan bisnis.

Yixing tentu saja senang dengan seluruh perhatian Joonmyeon padanya walaupun Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Yixing. Yixing menyukai Joonmyeon, bahkan dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Joonmyeon. Tapi sikap Joonmyeon yang tenang dan seolah-olah tidak merasakan apapun membuat Yixing bingung. Di satu sisi Yixing berpikir bahwa Joonmyeon menyukainya, tapi di sisi lain Yixing berpikir Joonmyeon tidak menyukainya dan hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Saat ini Yixing tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung universitasnya sambil memakan permen kapas yang dibelinya di _cafeteria_ kampusnya. Yixing berjalan dengan pandangan yang terfokus pada permen kapasnya.

"Yixing,"

Yixing menoleh saat ada suara yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah berdiri bersandar di mobilnya sambil menatap Yixing.

Yixing segera berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon, "Joonmyeon _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menjemputmu." Joonmyeon tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian jemarinya bergerak mengusap sudut bibir Yixing, "Ada sedikit permen di sini."

Yixing menunduk dengan wajah yang merona parah. Oh Tuhan Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali setiap harinya.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanya Joonmyeon saat mereka berdua sudah berada dalam mobil Joonmyeon.

"Hmm? Kuliahku baik. Tidak ada yang spesial." jawab Yixing sambil meneruskan kegiatannya memakan permen kapas.

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing, "Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku penasaran, kenapa kau sangat menyukai makanan manis?"

Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon, "Alasan kenapa aku suka makanan manis? Sederhana saja. Karena memakan makanan manis itu menyenangkan. Kau akan tersenyum saat sensasi manis itu meleleh di lidahmu. Lagipula makanan manis juga mampu meredakan stress, jadi kau akan selalu bahagia."

"Benarkah? Wah, kalau begitu berarti aku adalah orang yang penuh dengan stress dan ketidak bahagiaan ya?"

Yixing menggeleng cepat, "Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan, "Astaga, kenapa panik seperti itu? Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau lucu sekali."

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian dia kembali menghabiskan permen kapasnya dengan lahap dan lagi-lagi mengundang tawa Joonmyeon karena cara makan Yixing yang lucu.

Mungkin Joonmyeon tidak sadar, tapi sejak bertemu Yixing dia mulai merasa harinya menjadi lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. Dan lagi, dia mulai menyukai sesuatu yang manis, yaitu Yixing.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Joonmyeon _Ge_?"

Yixing mendongak menatap Tao yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Yixing menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk _hot chocolate_nya, "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ayolah, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kalian sudah semakin dekat. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Tidak ada yang terjadi. Joonmyeon _Hyung_ memang baik, tapi hanya itu. Tidak lebih."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, "Sungguh? Wah padahal tadinya kupikir Joonmyeon _Ge_ akan segera menyatakan cintanya padamu."

Yixing menghela nafas pelan, "Kurasa dia memang tidak menyukaiku seperti itu. Dia pasti hanya menyukaiku sebagai adiknya."

Tao menggeleng-geleng pelan, "Tidak, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Joonmyeon _Ge_ itu sangat kaku pada orang lain, dia juga sangat angkuh. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, dia hanya dekat dengan Kris _Gege_ saja. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik. Kurasa dia menyukaimu, ah atau lebih tepatnya mencintaimu."

Yixing menghela nafas lagi, "Tidak mungkin. Kalau dia memang menyukaiku, kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya saja secara langsung?"

"Mungkin Joonmyeon _Ge_ punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu."

_**Drrt Drrt **_

Suara getaran ponsel Yixing yang berada di meja mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dari _hot chocolate_nya yang sejak tadi hanya diaduk-aduk olehnya. Yixing mengambil ponselnya dan melihat tulisan '_**Joonmyeon Hyung Calling'**_ di sana.

"Ya, _Hyung_?"

"_Ah, Yixing. Apa kau sibuk?" _

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Tapi aku masih berada di kantorku saat ini. Jadi, apa kau bisa kemari sebentar? Karena aku tidak bisa menjemputmu." _

"Tentu saja. Aku akan segera ke sana."

"_Baiklah, terima kasih Yixing. Nanti kita akan pergi makan siang setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." _

"Tentu. Sampai nanti, _Hyung_."

"_Ya, sampai nanti, Yixing. Hati-hati." _

Yixing meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja kemudian dia meminum _hot chocolate_nya.

"Siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Joonmyeon _Hyung_. Dia memintaku datang ke kantornya karena dia ingin mengajakku makan siang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Jangan membiarkan pangeranmu menunggu." kata Tao kemudian dia tertawa.

"Diam kau." kata Yixing sebelum kemudian dia menghabiskan _hot chocolate_nya dan pergi meninggalkan Tao.

.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan dengan perlahan di lantai paling atas tempat Joonmyeon bekerja. Tadi saat dia bertanya pada _security_, _security_ itu mengatakan kalau kantor Joonmyeon berada di lantai paling atas dari gedung ini.

Yixing berhenti di hadapan sebuah pintu kayu mahoni yang cukup besar. Di pintu itu terukir berbagai ukiran rumit yang menghiasi hampir seluruh permukaan pintu. Sementara di dinding samping pintu itu terdapat sebuah plat perak bertuliskan '_**Presiden Direktur Kim Joonmyeon**_'

Yixing mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan itu dan menunggu jawaban, namun dia tidak mendengar suara apapun. Yixing masih terdiam untuk lima detik berikutnya sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Dan mata Yixing langsung membulat sempurna saat dia melihat Joonmyeon tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Wanita itu dalam posisi berdiri di sebelah kursi milik Joonmyeon. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon langsung mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya saat melihat Yixing. Sementara Yixing melangkah mundur menjauhi ruangan Joonmyeon.

"Yixing, tunggu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Yixing menggeleng dan dia mulai terisak pelan. Dia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggeram marah dan menatap wanita di hadapannya, "Kau! Siapapun namamu kau kupecat karena sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada atasanmu dan karena sudah membuat kekasihku marah!"

Joonmyeon berlari meninggalkan wanita itu dan segera bergerak mencari Yixing. Mata Joonmyeon menangkap punggung Yixing yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke _lift_. Joonmyeon segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Yixing!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Yixing berbalik dan Joonmyeon langsung merasa hatinya hancur saat melihat wajah Yixing yang sedang menangis. Yixing terlihat panik saat Joonmyeon menghampirinya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah tangga darurat.

Joonmyeon segera mengejar Yixing dan untungnya dia berhasil menangkap lengan Yixing yang hendak menuruni tangga. Joonmyeon segera membalik tubuh Yixing agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Dengarkan aku dulu."

"A-apa lagi yang harus aku dengar? Semuanya sudah jelas. Wanita itu pasti kekasih Joonmyeon _Hyung_." lirih Yixing sambil menunduk.

"Tidak, Yixing. Kau salah paham. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa wanita itu. Dia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku, menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemudian saat aku menolaknya dia malah memaksa untuk menciumku. Sungguh, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi."

Yixing masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mau menatap Joonmyeon, "Untuk apa menjelaskannya padaku? Aku kan bukan siapa-siapa untuk Joonmyeon _Hyung_."

Joonmyeon menangkup wajah Yixing dan mengangkatnya, membuat wajah Yixing berhadapan dengannya. "Siapa yang bilang begitu, hmm? Kau itu segalanya untukku, Yixing. Aku mencintaimu."

Yixing merona parah mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon. Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Joonmyeon. Ugh bumi, tolong telan Yixing sebelum dia pingsan karena terlalu bahagia.

Joonmyeon menyeka sisa-sisa airmata di wajah Yixing dengan ibu jarinya kemudian dia mengecup ujung hidung Yixing, "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Yixing merasakan pipinya merona lagi, mungkin wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah sekarang, "Uhm, aku juga mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Yixing erat-erat. Sementara Yixing juga tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali." Joonmyeon meregangkan pelukannya dan mengecup kedua mata Yixing, kemudian turun ke hidungnya lalu kemudian bibir Joonmyeon menempel di bibir Yixing.

Yixing merasa kepalanya hampir meledak dan perutnya diisi ribuan kupu-kupu saat dengan lembut Joonmyeon melumat bibirnya. Yixing mengerang pelan dan refleks mengalungkan lengannnya ke leher Joonmyeon.

Sementara Joonmyeon sedang sibuk mengeksplor bibir Yixing, bibir Yixing terasa begitu manis dan mungkin ini adalah hal manis pertama yang kembali dirasakan oleh Joonmyeon sejak dirinya menyatakan kalau dia tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi Joonmyeon menyukainya, bahkan Joonmyeon merasa bahwa dirinya mulai kecanduan rasa manis dari bibir Yixing sehingga dia tidak ingin melepaskannya sedikitpun dan justru dia malah menyusupkan lidahnya dan kembali mengecap rasa manis dari dalam mulut Yixing.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pagutannya saat Yixing sedikit meronta sambil memukul bahunya. Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dan dia terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Yixing yang memerah dan terengah-engah.

"Sayang, apa kau baru saja memakan sesuatu yang manis?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Benarkah? Tapi mulutmu terasa begitu manis. Dan itu membuatku kecanduan." Joonmyeon kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing.

Yixing menahan bibir Joonmyeon yang nyaris menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya, "Tapi _Hyung_, bukankah kau benci sesuatu yang manis?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Ya memang, tapi jika itu adalah rasa manis dari dirimu, aku tidak akan keberatan. Aku justru menyukainya." Joonmyeon menarik turun jemari Yixing dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

**The End **

.

.

.

Hahaha, apa ini? XD

Astaga maafkan aku yang berniat untuk membuat _fic_ ringan yang manis tapi hasilnya justru seperti ini.

_Well_, tapi silakan berikan tanggapan kalian soal _fic_ ini. Aku memang tidak sanggup membuat cerita yang terlalu romantis karena aku bukanlah orang yang romantis. Hahaha XD

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
